Go! Go! Girls Blooming In GO Minutes
is an original song featured in the first vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Furefure! Pretty Girls!! Sake! Watashi・watashitachi!! Naritai jibun te nandarou? Mankai temae no ima dakedo Kibō no tane wo hagukumichū Naite waratte yuke! Gobu saki on'nanoko ame wo, kaze wo eiyō ni shite Hyakukai moshi shippai shite mo hyaku ichi kai me umaku iku koto shinjiteru Naze!? Jisho ni wa notte nai ne ichi byō mirai otona na jibun Shitai koto suru yo kokoro ga yorokobu hō e Steppin' Now! Sono saki de zettai yume matteru Dare tomo chigau tatta hitori no on'nanoko kokō demo ne, kodoku janai no Suki!na koto ni shinken ni mukiau hibi ga osoroi nara sore wa nakama Hibiku koe wa ōen pawā chāji shi aou issho ni Go! Watashi no nigate = anata no tokui kiseki no baransu ai de mawaru hoshi Jibun de eraberu michi desho tsumazuku ishi sae gyutte HUG! Tamesarete min'na tsuyoku naru no Anata no kizu mo chāmu ikiteru shōko dashi niji wa, hikari wa soba ni aru yo Suki!na koto oikakete hanaretemo ne hagurenai yo datte nakama Tokimeku hāto kurisutaru pyua na mama de ne faito de Go! Naritai jibun te nandarou? Akogare ippai meisōchū Naritai anata wa nandarou? Nani ni ne, natte mo aishiteru! Naritai jibun te nandarou? Mankai temae no ima dakedo Kibō no tane wo hagukumichū Furefure! Pretty Girls!! Yuke yuke! Shiny Hearts!! Furefure! Pretty Girls!! Yuke yuke! Shiny Hearts!! Hoshī no wa pojishon ya shōsan janai no hontō no Happy World! Sasae, terashiau inochi suteki Naite waratte yuke! Gobu saki on'nanoko ame wo, kaze wo eiyō ni shite Hyakukai moshi shippai shite mo hyaku ichi kai me umaku iku koto shinjiteru Ganbaru sugata ga yūki pawā appu shichaou asu e Go! Naritai jibun te nandarou? Mankai temae no ima dakedo Kibō no tane wo hagukumichū Sake! Watashi・watashitachi!! |-|Japanese= フレフレ！Pretty Girls！！ 咲け！ワタシ・ワタシタチ！！ なりたい自分て何だろう？ 満開手前の今だけど 希望の種を育み中 泣いて笑って　行（ゆ）け！５分咲き女の子　雨を、風を栄養にして 100回もし失敗しても　101回目うまくいくこと信じてる なぜ！？辞書には載ってないね　1秒未来　大人な自分 したいことするよ　心が喜ぶ方へ Steppin' Now！ その先で　絶対　夢待ってる 誰とも違うたったひとりの女の子　孤高でもね、孤独じゃないの 好き！なことに真剣に　向き合う日々がおそろいなら　それは仲間 響く声は応援　パワーチャージし合おう　一緒にGo！ 私の苦手=あなたの得意　奇跡のバランス　愛（あい）で廻る地球（ほし） 自分で選べる人生（みち）でしょ　つまずく石さえ　ギュッてHUG！ ためされてみんな　強くなるの あなたの傷も魅力（チャーム）生きてる証拠だし　虹は、光りはそばにあるよ 好き！なこと追いかけて　離れてもね　はぐれないよ　だって仲間 ときめくハートクリスタル　ピュアなままでね　ファイトでGo！ なりたい自分て何だろう？ 憧れいっぱい迷走中 なりたいあなたは何だろう？ 何にね、なっても愛してる！ なりたい自分て何だろう？ 満開手前の今だけど 希望の種を育み中 フレフレ！Pretty Girls！！ 行け行け！Shiny Hearts！！ フレフレ！Pretty Girls！！ 行け行け！Shiny Hearts！！ 欲しいのは肩書（ポジション）や賞賛じゃないの　本当のHappy World！ ささえ、照らし合う命　素敵 泣いて笑って　行け！５分咲き女の子　雨を、風を栄養にして 100回もし失敗しても　101回目うまくいくこと信じてる がんばる姿が勇気　パワーアップしちゃおう　明日へGo！ なりたい自分て何だろう？ 満開手前の今だけど 希望の種を育み中 咲け！ワタシ・ワタシタチ！！ |-|English= Hooray hooray! Pretty Girls!! Bloom! Me・and everyone!! What do I want to be? Before we go into full bloom we must Take care of the seeds of hope Go laugh and cry! In 5 minutes there will be blooming girls, with the rain and the wind as nutrition Even if I fail 100 times, I believe that I will be successful on the 101st time Why!? Not even in the dictionary can I even see myself as an adult for one second I want to do it, to my heart I will rejoice, Steppin' Now! I will definitely wait for the future ahead A girl who is different can be aloof, they're not lonesome Be serious with your likes when you meet them on an odd day wearing the same style, that is a friend The resonating voices are cheering, we'll power charge each other, together let's Go! With my weaknesses = your strength, it balances miracles with the earth that spin around love You can choose your own paths right, even stones can falter, here's a tight HUG! To everyone who tries, you will become stronger Your wounds are a charm, it is proof that you're alive, the rainbow's light is near you Follow what you like, they won't leave or turn away, that is a friend A throbbing heart crystal, keep up a pure fight Go! What do I want to be? All that I like makes me wander off course What do you want to be? Whatever happens, I'll always love you! What do I want to be? Before we go into full bloom we must Take care of the seeds of hope Hooray hooray! Pretty Girls!! Go go! Shiny Hearts!! Hooray hooray! Pretty Girls!! Go go! Shiny Hearts!! What I want is a position not praise, that is a really Happy World! Support, to check on life is wonderful Go laugh and cry! In 5 minutes there will be blooming girls, with the rain and the wind as nutriton Even if I fail 100 times, I believe that I will be successful on the 101st time Doing your best is courage, power up each other and to tomorrow let's Go! What do I want to be? Before we go into full bloom we must Take care of the seeds of hope Bloom! Me・and everyone!! Audio Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs